Jordan Parrish VS The IRS
by LycoX
Summary: Jordan Parrish finds himself in the biggest fight of his life yet!


**Jordan Parrish**

 **VS.**

 **The IRS**

 **Disclaimer: Originally, I was gonna do this with Scott but I thought it'd be amusing to do it with Parrish. That and the whole villifying thing the show is doing to him apparently is some bullshit. And like always, I own nothing nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

The day had been an average one so far for one Deputy Jordan 'Hellhound' Parrish. Get up, use the bathroom, take Prada out for her own bathrooms needs, make Coffee and breakfast in just the right ways Lydia liked. Which had taken him awhile to do where those things and his wife are concerned. Course he had strong motivation to get it right after experiencing her look of displeasure for the 5th time. A look that could cut right into your soul for that matter. So yeah, it had been a normal, average day for the good Deputy. At least until Lydia handed him the day's mail as she came home from her job and he was preparing for a shift at the Station. "You've got something from the IRS sweetie." Greeted the lovely Redheaded Genius and Banshee as she pecked him on the cheek and then walked on.

Frowning to himself, Jordan opened the envelope and pulled out the letter from the IRS, wondering why they would be sending him anything. Seconds later as a kid strolled by on his tricycle, a loud shout could be heard from the house he was passing right in front of. " **INVESTIGATING ME FOR FRAUD AND IDENTITY THEFT!?** "

Needless to say, the kid took off as fast as he could while Jordan's body started to light up while Lydia tried her best to calm him down. Several weeks would pass as Jordan tried his best to get things cleared up with the organization, but they were proving to be rather difficult. Even when he got his family involved it still didn't help. Granted, it might have had to do with the fact they long believed him to be dead following his time over seas. So learning that he's apparently alive and well was something of a shocking thing for them. Even his Hellhound side was getting annoyed by the whole thing. As it was certain this was a plot against primarily him. For what, the beast within wouldn't divulge anything to Jordan much to his own irritation. Things finally came to a head for the Deputy Hellhound when he grew tired of the whole problem with the IRS and decided that he would pay them a visit and show that he is in FACT Jordan Parrish. He'd end up with a surprising ally as well!

"Scott? What, what are you doing here?"

"You're Pack, so I'm not letting you do this on your own."

That response certainly threw the man as he was definitely not expecting that from the normally peaceful Alpha! "Does Kira know you're doing this?" As that girl runs a tight ship in the McCall-Yukimura home!

"Does Lydia know what YOU'RE doing?" Countered Scott with raised eyebrows.

Jordan sighed as the man had him there! "Besides, I owe these guys for all the crap they gave my mom awhile back." Growled out Scott as his eyes flashed red.

A wince came across Jordan's face as he remembered that time pretty well. Mrs. McCall had nearly been in tears on several occasions because of the IRS until Derek swooped in to help and refused to be paid back for it. "Right then. Let's do this."

Scott nodded and the two made their way inside the building. "Hello there, my name is Jordan Parrish and this is Scott McCall. We'd like a few words with your superiors." Began Parrish as everyone present on the first floor looked at the two and then at one another.

The two shared a look and a nod, and then shifted into flames, fangs, colorful eyes, and claws. Roars were heard from the two as they made their advance on the employees of the IRS. Unfortunately for Scott and Jordan, the might of the IRS proved to be too much for them. Though they did at least succeed in getting a small measure of payback in the end regarding Mrs. McCall and the whole fraud and identity theft thing. Both Lydia and Kira could be seen rolling their eyes and shaking their heads over the idiocy of their husbands once they saw the news report about what they had done later that evening. "Men." Sighed Lydia while Kira agreed.

"Why do we keep them around?"

"Because, we enjoy watching them struggle as they open jars up that we ourselves could have opened but chose not too in order to see them do it."

"Oh, right."

"Plus, their both obviously great in bed."

"Did Scott ever teach Jordan that thing he could do with his tongue?"

"Yep. I really need to do something nice for that man." Came the pleased sigh.

Kira grinned and realized the mortification of her dad teaching Scott that was worth experiencing. "So, are we gonna bail them out?"

Lydia thought about that for a moment and then looked to her best friend and pretty much sister in all but blood. "Hmm… Nah!"

Laughter burst free from the two girls as they figured a few days of jail time wouldn't hurt their men! And made certain that the others couldn't help them either. Not that Melissa was gonna disagree on it! Even if she did love that her son was willing enough to take on the most dangerous organization on the planet just for her.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, this was fun.**


End file.
